Carmilow The Awakening
by Carmillow
Summary: Carmillow is a strange dragonet, running away from war into an unknown destiny.
1. The Hatching

A dragon was running from the battle. One part of her mind screamed, _go back to the battle! Fight for your queen, your tribe, and your friends!_ But another side of her brain said, _your egg is due to hatch any minute now! You have to be there!_ The dragon clenched her jaw and kept flying to the rainforest, the hiding place for her egg. She spotted the odd colored tree, and spiraled down to it. She circled the tree until she spotted the camouflaged hollow, covered with leaves and vines. She started clearing away the vines, when she noticed an odd smell coming from the hollow. As she cleared away the last of the vines, she located the source of the smell—a scavenger! The dragon roared in fury and swiped at the scavenger.

"GET AWAY FROM MY EGG!" she finally managed to bat the scavenger out of the hollow. It fell down, down, down.

"stupid scavenger." She muttered. "How did it even climb up to the hollow? " Indeed, the hollow was positioned very high up the tree, higher than any scavenger could climb.

She stopped pondering this as the first cracks appeared on the egg. More cracks appeared on the egg, and finally, a dragonet popped out. The dark purple dragonet looked around, mystified.

"awrrk?" he said, testing out his new voice.

"Shush now, mommy's here." Said the dragonet's mother. " I might never see you again, but your father will take good care of you, I promise."

"you're going to change the world…Carmillow."

 **since this is my first post, I'm starting off small. tell me what you think!**


	2. Life as she knows it

Carmillow knew she was different from other dragons. For one, she was dark purple. Not even a pretty purple, but an odd dull metallic color. Second of all, she couldn't sleep. AT ALL. During her 3 miserable years alive, not once had she ever fallen asleep. And third of all, she didn't have any special abilities like all of the other tribes had. She didn't have the fire of a mudwing, skywing, or nightwing, nor the frostbreath of an icewing, no abilities at ALL of a seawing, and no rainwing camouflage scales or venom.

Due to all of these traits, all the dragonets in her largish mudwing village teased and bullied her every day.

Carmillow was raised by her mudwing father, Catfish, a kind light brown dragon with a good sense of humor. Everyone in the village knew and liked him. She always tried to probe information out of him about her mother, her tribe, and where she disappeared to after Carmillow's hatching. Every time she tried to get information out of her father, he always firmly said;

"You're not ready yet. When the time comes, you'll find all you need to know."

He always seemed very distant whenever he said this, and then Carmillow would spend the rest of the day sulking. This was very early in her life, of course.

It was a bright sunny day! A day where nothing could possibly go wrong! For MOST dragons, of course. Unfortunately, Carmillow was not one of those dragons. As always, she was getting bullied by the local mudwing bullies. Instead of napping peacefully in mud puddles, this group of dragonets looked for Carmillow every morning, beat her up, and left.

"Stop it!" she yelped as Rain, the leader of the bullies shoved her into a puddle of mud. They knew she hated this, and therefore they did it to her every time they saw her.

"If you were a REAL mudwing, you would be thanking us for this!"Snarled squelch, a lean mudwing. He was very small, but had a surprising amount of power.

Carmillow winced. This was common treatment she got from most of the village. Like, 73 percent of the village. Even though Carmillow knew she wasn't a hybrid, she had absolutely no aspects of a mudwing, this still stung.

I wonder what would have happened if I was more of a mudwing. Would they stop bullying me then?

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Carmillow was jerked out of her thoughts as mudslide; another member of the 'let's-bully-Carmillow-society' punched her shoulder.

"OW!" Carmillow roared. She rolled into an offensive stance and started to fight back.

She immediately lashed out with her talons at the dragon in front of her while simultaneously whapping the dragon behind her with her tail. The truth was, even without special abilities like fire, Carmillow was very good at fighting. Despite this, she rarely fought back, since she didn't like fighting other dragons much.

You're weak! Her mind shouted. You should be able to fight back every time they bully you. That way, they won't bother you the next time they see you!

She winced, partly from the wounds inflicted on her from the mudwings, and partly because of the thoughts she had.

Why can't I fight back more often?

She whirled to smash one last opponent's face into a nearby tree. The remaining mudwings fled.

Carmillow sighed."Might as well go back home to get cleaned up." She started flying to her house, a large cave located on a nearby cliff. As her talons thumped down on the cave entrance, Catfish looked up from the work he was doing. He saw the guilty look on her face and said,

"Got in a fight with those rowdy mudwings again?" he asked.

Carmillow nodded, but her mind whispered, more like, slightly murderous mudwings.

"Don't worry about it, they'll lose interest in lose interest in you eventually." Said her father, as he looked through the shelves for some medicine.

Yeah, I'm sure they'll stop after doing it for 6 years. Carmillow thought bitterly.

Later, after her wounds were cleaned up, Carmillow went to her sleeping ledge, to rest her bones.

 _I wish I could sleep..._

As she rested, an odd thought struck her.

That day, when the mudwings bullied her, she hadn't seen storm, the strongest and burliest of all the mudwings in her village. He was always eager to beat her up, and always appeared, no matter what.

I wonder where he is…..


	3. Contemplating life

When Carmillow got up that morning, her dad was still asleep.

 _Might as well go hunting._ As she flew to the forest, she saw that many mudwings were awake and crowded at the center of the village. One dragon spotted Carmillow and said something to the group of dragons. They all turned to look at her and started whispering to themselves.

 _I wonder if they're planning to do something to me. Just in case, might as well go deeper into the forest._

As Carmillow flew further into the forest, she spotted a boar. She swooped down to it and killed it with a flick of her tail. As she ate it, she heard loud stomping sounds coming towards her.

 _Oh no! Its rain and his group! I wonder what they'll do to me now that there's no one to stop them._

Rain stomped into the clearing, followed by his gang of bullies. He laughed.

"Looks like the oddity is hunting for some food." He sneered."I bet you couldn't catch a sleeping lizard."

"Bring it on." Said Carmillow. "I bet all of you combined couldn't catch a sleeping lizard, which you have a close resemblance to."

Even though the mudwing gang had a lot of strength, they had absolutely no brain power. While they were still processing what she had said, Carmillow grabbed the leftovers of her boar and flew back to her home as fast as she could.

 _That was close. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't said that._

Carmillow landed at her kitchen table and finished off what remained of the boar.

 _I wonder what I'll do today. Maybe I'll go flying into the southern woods where everyone is afraid to go. At least then rain and his group won't bother me._

Carmillow started flying towards the southern woods. Old legends circled around her head. One of these legends went like this;

 _A hunting party of 4 flew into the southern woods to fetch some animals for the village. After 5 hours, they didn't return. The village was concerned, and sent a search party of 2 to locate the missing mudwings. When the search party came back, they reported hearing loud shrieks. The mudwings were located later by another search party, who reported them as"strangled by unseen forces."_

Of course, Carmillow knew these legends were not true, as she had spent many hours of her life in the southern woods. It was mostly quiet, and was very pretty if you weren't so scared of it. As a little dragonet, she had spent many hours romping around the woods, exploring every nook and cranny. She didn't venture too far into the woods, in fear she would get lost. Now, with her wings fully developed, she could fly as far as she wanted into the woods. She passed some familiar landmarks such as the large fallen tree and the moons waterfall, as she liked to call it. She called it the moons waterfall since it had a perfect reflection of the moons whenever they were full. She finally reached the Border boulder. This marked the end of Carmillow's venture limits. She had ventured further once or twice, but couldn't recently find time because of school. Now that school was out and rain and his gang had more time to bully her, it seemed like a good time to explore. She started flying, naming some obvious landmarks along the way.

 _Tall tree?_ She thought as she passed a tall tree that suck out like a sore thumb. _Nah, that sounds lame._

She spotted another landmark, a stream running from a cliff on her right, all the way to the other cliff on her left.

 _The divider._

She then spotted a cave at the bottom of the cliff to her right. She swooped down to it and stepped inside.

"Whoa!"She exclaimed. The cave was full of vibrant, shiny, crystals.

 _Crystal cave, obviously. I'll stop here, for now._

The noticed an odd smell in the area. It was coming from deeper in the cave.

 _Might as well explore._

As she went deeper in, the small grew stronger. Then, she stumbled upon them. Scavengers! There were 10 scavengers, 2 of them were holding claws and standing around, and the other 8 were hitting the crystals with sharp pointy things. Once in a while, a crystal would break off, and a scavenger would load it into a cart. They then wheeled it away towards the entrance.

She had learned about scavengers in school. They were supposedly, "simple creatures who liked shiny things."

One of the scavengers finally noticed her. He yelped in surprise and started saying something to the 2 scavengers with claws.

"YIBBLE YOBBLE MEEP"It screamed.

The "clawnen" as she referred to them now, immediately turned around. They both pulled something from their clothes and pointed them at her. 2 loud explosions shattered the near silence, and Carmillow felt 2 objects enter her exposed underbelly. She roared in pain, smashed her tail into the 2 clawmen, and killed them instantly. The remaining scavengers fled, and one gave her a look that looked almost…thankful.

 _Maybe scavengers aren't so simple after all…._ she could feel rain's harsh voice in her head. _Scavengers…feelings? You're stupider than we thought._

Pain flared up in her underbelly, reminding her of the wounds she'd received from the clawmen.

 _What were those anyway….they said scavengers were stupid, but they're apparently smart enough to make weapons that can harm dragons from a far distance._

She flew towards the divider and dove in. she floated on the surface of the water, thinking about scavengers and crystals.

 _Why am I alive? What's my purpose?_

 **hi, please tell me what you think of this story so far. thanks!**

 **derpz rule.**


	4. War!

Carmillow flew back to her house. The pain from the scavengers had mostly faded, thanks to the divider.

 _I got to tell dad about this. Dad's a scientist. He's always excited about new discoveries._

Indeed, Carmillow's dad was one of 5 mudwing scientists of the village.

Her talons thumped onto the rock ledge.

"Dad!" she yelled. "Dad?" she spotted a piece of scroll on the table. It read;

 _Mudwing elders called town meeting. I was going to tell you, but you weren't in the house. Hopefully back soon._

 _Love, dad._

 _Oh well. Might as well read a scroll._

Sometimes, when she was lonely, she wished she had sibs like all the other mudwings. Even rain hads sibs he probably loved and cared about.

 _Someone to fly with me, someone to keep me company when I'm lonely, someone cheer me up when I'm sad, someone to protect me from rain and his gang….._

Carmillow was jerked out of her daydream as talons thumped down onto the ledge and into the house.

"Hi dad." She said absentmindedly, as her mind was still on sibs.

"Carmillow. Listen to me." catfish said in a grave voice.

"I'm listening."

"The sanding queen was killed." "we're going to war."

 **sorry, this chapter is a bit short, i couldn't think of any more to add.**


	5. Running Away

"We're going to…war?"Carmillow asked, a little unbelievingly.

"Yes." Catfish responded."Queen Moorhen reports that all sibs should enlist for her army."

"This doesn't include me, right?" Carmillow asked hopefully. "I don't have any sibs, right?"

Catfish slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry. Queen Moorhen needs fighters like you in her army."

Carmillow let out a cry of despair."You can't let me go! I like it here! Well, I don't like the times when people are bulling me, 90 percent of the time, but still! I like it here! Please, I can't leave."

Catfish looked away from her despaired face with a grimace. "I'm sorry." He looked down at his talons.

Carmillow stormed away to her room. She later heard Catfish retreat to his own room.

That night, Carmillow lay awake, thinking.

I don't want to enlist. I'm not going to die in a war like any ordinary dragon. I WILL NOT enlist. I'll run away if I have to.

Carmillow jumped out of bed. "Running away!" " Why didn't I think of it before?"

Then her mind flashed to Catfish. How would he react to her disappearance? He would probably be mad, but way sadder. He would be one of the only dragons who would care about her disappearance. She could almost hear Rain's voice in her head.

Stupid little dragonet ran away. Ha ha. We all saw THAT coming. She would be useless in a fight anyway.

Carmillow farced Rain out of her head. She had to leave. She was sure of it. But yet…she dashed over to the scroll cabinet. She grabbed a blank scroll and an ink bottle. She dipped one claw into the ink and hastily wrote;

Dear father,

I am running away. This is not because of you, but because of the impending war. I do not want to die uselessly and be forgotten in the scrolls of history. I am going to fly through the southern woods, and find my way from there. I hope to meet you again one day.

Love, Carmillow

She left the scroll on the table, and then proceeded to pack her few belongings into a sack. She took one last look at her father's sleeping cave, and then took off into the night.

Unknown destiny, here I come.

Carmillow had to admit, the southern woods were a lot scarier at night time. Every shadow made her jump in fear.

Walking is a bit too scary. She decided.

She lifted into the sky with a few strong flaps of her wings. She soon passed all the old, familiar landmarks, and made her way into the new landmarks she had made the other day. As she passed crystal cave, she noticed a scavenger holding some kind of light source and pulling a cart full of crystals.

Huh. The scavengers are still reaping crystals from the cave. That's odd. Seems like a waste of time. Then again, scavengers are "simple creatures who like shiny things."

She flew on, into unmarked territory. She flew, and flew, and flew. Finally as the first few rays of the sun penetrated the darkness, Carmillow decided she was hungry. She flew a little lower to look for possible prey. She spotted a rabbit hopping along the ground, unaware that it was about to become a tasty meal. Carmillow dove down and ate the rabbit in one bite. During the middle of the day, the trees started thinning out and eventually became a giant plain, lush and full of cows. Carmillow dove down once in a while to eat a cow, but didn't stop for anything else. Eventually, trees started reappearing, and Carmillow decided that it was a good time to rest. She swooped down to rest her aching wings.

Then, Carmillow realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She rummaged around her sack and found what she was looking for-a map of Pyrrhia. She had received it from her father as a 4th hatching day present, and she spent many hours trying to guess where the hidden summer palace was on the bay of a thousand scales. According to the map, she had flown south for a day, and was now on the outskirts of the rainforest.

According to my social studies teacher, the rainwings live in the rainforest. What did my teacher say about them again….oh yeah. "Rainwings are a lazy insignificant tribe with no purpose at all. They have the ability to change the color of their scales." Ouch. That sounds a lot like Rain describing me. An insignificant dragon with no purpose at all. Sounds exactly like the type of dragons I'd like to hang out with!

She checked her map again and pinpointed the location of the rainwing village in her brain. She folded up her map and put it back in her sack. She lifted off and flew towards the rainwing village.

She spotted the rainwing village from afar while the sun was still setting. As she approach the villiage, she had a thought.

Who am I supposed to tell that I'm a runaway? Will they accept me?

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg, and then everything blacked out. A moment later, she awoke, lashing out with her talons in all directions. She was entangled in some kind of dragon carried net.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS NET YOU STUPID SLIME WEASLES I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS BY TONIGHT IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"She gasped for air after her sudden outburst.

Carmillow didn't get mad often, but when she did, she got MAD.

"Awake already?" asked the rainwing above her with genuine surprise.

"Was I asleep?" retorted Carmillow.

"You were supposed to be." Said the now startlingly bright pink dragon.

Carmillow gaped in surprise. "asleep….I haven't been asleep since I was born!"

"Wow! Said another dragon. "That must have felt awful!" the other rainwings carrying him made murmurs of agreement.

"anyway…..welcome to the rain kingdom….Carmillow."


	6. The Rainforest

**Sorry for no uploads...School kept me busy.**

"WHAT?"Carmillow nearly fell off the net, and then realized that she couldn't fall off a net. "How do you know my name?"

"Bad tempered nightwing came through the rainforest and told us to expect you." He said cheerfully. "We tranquilized him and dumped him at the outskirts of the rainforest."

"Was he a seer?" She asked.

"Probably!" he responded. "You know those 'awesome powers' they're always bragging about."

Carmillow barked a laugh. "True."

"Where are you taking me?"

To this month's rainwing queen, of course. She'll decide what to do with you. "

 _This month's?_ Carmillow thought.

Suddenly, Carmillow spotted hammocks and platforms.

"Looks like we've reached the outskirts!" one of the Rainwings cheerfully declared.

"Do rainwings live in…hammocks?" she asked.

The dragon laughed. "Of course not silly! Those are for our sun time!"

"Sun…time?"

"It's a time of day where when the sun is fullest. We take that time to sleep, since sleeping gives us half of our energy!"

Carmillow blinked. "Wow…I never knew that…"

"Look!" suddenly said one of the rainwings."It's the Queen's tree house!"

Carmillow found himself dropped onto the platform of the tree house.

"OW!" she roared. "THAT WASN'T NICE!"

"Oops, sorry." Said one of the Rainwings without looking sorry at all.

"Maybe next time we should use a hammock." Suggested a Rainwing.

"Okay, sure." Replied another Rainwing, who appeared to be the leader of the group.

The other rainwings unraveled a knot that held the net together.

"Why did you have to tranquilize me and dump me in a net anyway?" Carmillow asked.

"It makes it easier to talk to dragons from other tribes." The formerly bright pink dragon explained. "Some dragons, like that bad tempered nightwing that came through, attack us. So, we tranquilize them and try to talk to them while they're still a bit woozy. If they still insist on fighting back, we tranquilize them again and dump them somewhere random."

Carmillow nodded along like she knew what he was saying, but in reality she was very confused.

 _Why would someone attack a tribe like the rainwings? They seem peaceful enough, despite the fact that they tranquilized me and captured me in a net._

"I'm Jambu, by the way." Said the now bright pink again dragon, interrupting her train of thought. "The mild looking one is Forest, that thoughtful looking one is Leaf, and that guy over there who dumped you on the platform is coconut."

"Hmm?"He looked up. "I SAID I was sorry."

"He's not too bright, if you know what I mean." Jambu whispered to Carmillow, although his whisper sounded like the average roar.

Coconut decided not to notice this.

 _Or is he actually so dull, he didn't even notice what Jambu whisper/roared? HMMMMMM._

"Oh, look. It's our turn."Said Forest.

Our turn? I guess I noticed a line leading to the entrance, but I know it usually takes months to get a private audience with the Queen Moorhen, unless you're a high ranked official. A lot of things are different here in the rainforest.

As they entered the tree house, she noticed that it had almost no decoration besides a few flowers. At the center, there was a throne with a rainwing on it. She was stroking a sloth on her shoulder.

At this point, Carmillow was not surprised that rainwings had pet sloths.

"Ooh, you're new. "Said the queen.

"Queen Magnificent, we found this dragon at the outskirts of our kingdom." Announced Jambu." We present her to you so that you may decide what to do with her. "

"That sounds like a lot of work."Magnificent said, her wings drooping. "Oh well, you are welcome to stay here at the rainforest. Or you could leave. I don't care. NEXT!"

As Carmillow was bustled and pushed out of the tree house, she thought. _Should I stay here? Or should I leave? The rainwings seem mild enough. They probably won't bully me like Rain did._

"Anyway, do you want a hammock? You must be exhausted after flying here. Oh wait, I forgot, you can't sleep." Jambu shuddered. "What's it like? Not sleeping, I mean."

"I don't know. I'm used to it because I've lived with it all my life." Replied Carmillow.

"Don't you ever get grumpy?" Jambu asked. "Without our sun time, Rainwings can get very grumpy."

"Well, no, but sometimes I wonder how it's like sleeping." Carmillow said.

"We had a rainwing once who couldn't sleep. He could only sleep for less than an hour, and always stayed a dull green color. Poor Chameleon. He always got bullied by everyone." Said Jambu." He was sooooooo angry when Exquisite banished him."

 _Okayyyyyyy, so much for the rainwings-don't-bully-each other theory._

"What are you going to do now, since you're allowed to do anything?"Questioned Jambu as he used his tail to swing from branch to branch.

"I guess I'll stay." responded Carmillow."Maybe make a hut. The rainforest seems nice enough, and I really don't have any other place to go."

"Great!"Said Jambu.

"Also….could you teach me that tail swinging thing?"She asked."It seems helpful for getting around.

"Sure!" enthusiastically exclaimed Jambu. "First you need to curve your tail like this….."

As the two dragons laughed and swung, and fell, they had no idea that someone was watching them.


End file.
